swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bestiary 1R
Often standing between characters and their goals, monsters are dangerous adversaries to be overcome. When GMing a session, the number and types of monsters used can change the session entirely. Something as simple as a delivery the next town over can, with the right monsters, become a harrowing and deadly experience. However, overcoming such encounters can lead to feelings of accomplishment and success, so effort should be made to choose monsters appropriately. Monster Classifications Monsters are roughly divided into the categories listed below, though some may appear on multiple lists. Such creatures have all the characteristics of both lists, for good or ill. Some sages have determined there is a power hierarchy to these monsters, and so the categories are listed from weakest to strongest (or so they say...) Barbaros A collective term, used for the savage beastmen who have fallen under the corruped influence of the Second Sword, Ignis. Such creatures include the lowly Goblins and brutish Ogres. Their power is based off of their Corruption, where barbaros levels 4 and lower have at most 2 levels of Corruption. Higher leveled monsters have 3, even 4 levels of Corruption on top of their hideous strength. Wild Beasts These are animals, such as dogs, cats, horses and the like. Even insects are included here, despite not quite fitting the traditional definition of "beast". Even giant versions of such animals are included here, unless their increased size alters their ecology so drastically as to be considered something else entirely. Plantlife This category covers plants that may end up being a danger to an adventurer. These plants, often (but not always) mutated by exposure to mana, can prey upon humanoids just as well as they do other organisms. As is expected, most plantlife is unintelligent, acting only on some primal survival instinct. Undead This category covers that which is dead and yet still moves. Monsters such as Skeletons and Ghouls fall into this, having been revived with highly Corrupted magic. Unable to sleep and immune to magical poisons and diseases, undead are to be rightly feared. However, they can be harmed (albeit not critically) via curative magic, such as Cure Wounds. Magical Creatures Mindless creatures created from magic, these monsters follow the instructions of those that game them life. Various types of Golems make up the majority of this category, though there are exceptions. Commonly, they are immune to magical poisons, diseases, and mind-affecting magics, but they will react to someone who can Sense Magic. Mythical Beasts These monsters typically appear as a part of myth and legend, and are thought not to exist within the real world. The Gryphon is a good example, though there are others. Demons Said to rise up from Hell, Demons are entirely alien in their thinking. It is of little use to try and reason with one. Humanoids The catch-all name for humans, elves, dwarves, etc., essentially any PC race. These races have been touched by the light of the First Sword of Creation, Lumiere. How to Read Bestiary Data 1. Level This is the monster's level, a rough guide as to how strong it is in comparison to the PCs and other monsters. 2. Name This is the name of the monster. 3. Intelligence This is a general measure of how smart a monster is. *'None:' Acting solely on instinct, unable to think using any sort of logic. *'Animal:' Has animal instincts (i.e. attack when hungry, defend the young, retreat when hurt or weak). *'Low:' Instinct plays a large part in behavior, but able to form basic, logical thought and communication. *'Human-like:' As smart as the average humanoid, these monsters can form tactics advantageous for itself, as well as negotiate with little issue. *'Genius:' Hyper-intelligent, these monsters are capable of fearsome tactics both in and out of combat. *'Servile:' Able to receive and obey commands, but cannot think freely or act independently otherwise. 4. Perception How the monster sees the world around it. *'Five Senses:' Able to use sight, hearing, touch, etc. to graps the environment around it. If a particular sense is singled out (i.e. Touch, Smell, etc.), that sense is the primary sense used to interact with the world. In addition, senses may be enhanced, such as Vision allowing one to see at night as well as during the day. *'Magic:' Able to detect their environment due to the amount of ambient mana nearby. Brightness levels and illusions will not mislead these monsters. *'Mechanical: '''Using scopes, sensors and cameras, these monsters rely on mechanical means to detect the world around them. Brightness levels and illusions will not mislead these monsters. 5. Language Indicates which languages the monster is fluent in. Particularly intelligent monsters may be fluent in multiple languages, and those will be listed together. Some monsters may have "None" listed, in which case they cannot communicate through any known language. 6. Habitat The typical habitat for the monster. Do note monsters may rarely appear elsewhere outside of their listed habitat. 7. Disposition This is the typical reaction for the monster when it runs into the party. *'Friendly:' These monsters, rare as they may be, are typically happy to see PCs and will prefer to communicate rather than initiate combat. However, they will not hesitate to retaliate if attacked. *'Neutral:' Neither friendly or hostile, though they may be swayed to one or the other due to the party's actions. *'Hostile:' Will attack on sight, with no attempt made to negotiate. Their only wish is to harm the party. *'Hunger:' Monsters with this disposition will react differently depending upon whether or not they're have a meal recently. Hungry monsters, those who see the party as prey, will tend to attack. However, if they're recently fed, or see the party as more effort than the food they may provide, the monster will shy away from battle. The exact disposition will be left up to the GM. *'Instructed:''' The particulars of the instructions left determine the disposition towards the PCs. If the command was to hinder PC progress, or the PCs interrupt the completion of the commands given, the monster will become hostile. Otherwise, the PCs tend to be ignored. 8. Reputation and Weakness Indicates how well known the monster is. The lower the Reputation, the more likely it is to be commonly known. Listed after the monster's Reputation value is that monster's Weakness value. At the Beginning of Combat, you may roll a Monster Knowledge check. If successful against the Reputation, you may ask the GM or check the rulebook for information on that monster. If you also succeed against that monster's Weakness value, you may also take advantage of the Weak Point. If you fail, you learn nothing. Only one roll may be made per monster, per combat. 9. Initiative Determines the likelihood of going first in battle. When determining Initiative, the highest Initiative value of the monsters is used as the target for the PCs' Initiative Check. If any PC passes this check, they are the leading party in combat; otherwise, the monsters lead. 10. Movement Speed The speed at which a monster moves during Normal Movement (measured in meters). Full Movement is three times this distance. A monster's means of movement is assumed to be Walking unless otherwise noted, as Flight and Swimming speeds are also noted here. If there is more than one method listed, it means there are multiple methods of movement. 11. Fortitude Represents the Fortitude of the monster; add this number to a Fortitude Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Fortitude, use this when you want a static value for Fortitude. 12. Willpower Represents the Willpower of the monster; add this number to a Willpower Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Willpower, use this when you want a static value for Willpower. 13. (Statistics) Summarizes a number of statistics of monsters. If a monster has multiple sections, each section gets its own action in combat, but all such actions must be taken simultaneously with any other sections. For example, a Dullahan can make attacks from the Rider, Chariot and both Horses, but all such actions are performed as one combat routine. * Attack Methods : The monster's method of attack. If a monster has multiple body sections, each section has its own method of attack, which will be listed. Any notation (such as "Wing x2") means there are that many of that particular section. * Attack Accuracy : Shows how accurate this attack is; add this number to an Accuracy Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Accuracy, use this when you want a static value for Accuracy. If there is no value listed, that section does not have any offensive capabilities. * Damage : If an attack hits, roll this to determine damage dealt. Unless otherwise noted, all damage dealt is physical damage. * Evasion : Shows how evasive the monster is; add this number to an Evasion Check. The number in parentheses is the average result of 2d + Evasion, use this when you : want a static value for Evasion. * Defense : The Defense of the monster. Reduce physical damage dealt to the monster by the amount shown here. * HP : The maximum HP of the monster. It is up to the GM whether or not to roll a Death Check when the monster drops to 0 HP or lower. Otherwise, the monster is destroyed when their HP is at or below 0. * MP : The maximum MP of the monster. 14. Body Sections A total list of body sections of the monster. For those monsters without multiple body sections, there will be nothing listed here. 15. Main Body Section The central section of the monster. If this section's HP is reduced to 0 or less, the monster is considered to be dead. Only monsters with multiple sections will have this listed. 16. Weak Point The weakness of the monster. If any character's Monster Knowledge Check is equal to or greater than the Weakness value (heading 8, listed above), that character and any of their allies know of and can utilize this weakness. 17. Unique Skills Any special abilities are listed here, complete with descriptions. A skill will be formatted the same way every time, for easy reading. For example, the skill Flame Breath looks like this: Breath / 5 (12) / Fortitude / Half. Respectively, the format for each skill is as follows: of Skill / Roll Modifier (Average Roll) / Type of Resistance / Result of Successful Resistance. If a monster has a Magic Skill listed, they may ignore the requirements to cast that type of magic. 18. Loot Items held by a monster, dropped when that monster dies. There are some items that always drop, while other items may not always be carried. When checking the body of a monster, roll 2d and compare the results to the loot table. Some loot can be sold, which is shown as the amount in parentheses. 19. Description Ecology of the monster, including a description of physical characteristics. Also may contain special rules for the monster. *Barbaros : Kobold : Gremlin : Goblin : Redcap : Invisible Beast : Boggart : Medusa : Lesser Ogre : Gillman : Drake (Human Form) : Drake (Dragon Form) : Troll : Lamia *Wild Beasts *Plantlife *Undead *Magical Creatures *Mythical Beasts *Demons *Humanoids